mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diego Brandao
Diego Pereira Brandao'http://boxing.nv.gov/2011%20Results%20Web/TUF%20SEASON%2014.pdf (born May 27, 1987) is a Brazilian mixed martial arts currently fighting in the Featherweight division of the Ultimate Fighting Championship. Fighting professionally since 2005, Brandao has made a name for himself fighting in the United States and in his home country of Brazil. He was the winner of Spike TV's The Ultimate Fighter: Team Bisping vs. Team Miller. Mixed Martial Arts career Turning pro Brandao made his MMA debut against Michel Bastos which he won via submission. He went 3-1 before fighting against UFC veteran Ronys Torres. He lost the fight by TKO due to punches. He got his biggest win to date against longtime UFC veteran Brian Foster in which he won by highlight reel KO in the first round. After that win he went 6-4 with 3 wins by KO, 2 by submission, and 1 by decision before signing with the UFC. Diego Brandao later became a permanent member of Jackson's MMA in Albuquerque, New Mexico, and now managed by New Idea Sports & Marketing. The Ultimate Fighter In 2011, Brandao had signed with the UFC to compete on The Ultimate Fighter: Team Bisping vs. Team Miller. In the first episode, Brandao fought Jesse Newell to gain entry into the ''Ultimate Fighter house. Brandao quickly defeated Newell via first round knockout. He was the number one Featherweight pick for Team Bisping. Brandao proved to be a loose cannon with confrontations with Marcus Brimage and Steven Siler. In the fifth episode it was announced that he would fight Siler on episode six. In this fight Diego charged out of the gate with a flying knee and knocked Siler unconscious 30 seconds into the first round with a left hook. With this win he advanced to the semi-finals to fight former WEC fighter, Bryan Caraway. Brandao defeated Caraway via KO due to a flying knee and follow up punches late in the first round. With the win over Caraway, Brandao moved on to the finale against Dennis Bermudez. Ultimate Fighting Championship Brandao officially made his UFC debut on December 3, 2011 at The Ultimate Fighter 14 Finale against Dennis Bermudez to determine the first ever Featherweight winner of The Ultimate Fighter. After a back-and-forth first round Brandao was knocked down and hit with heavy shots on the ground until he caught Bermudez with an Armbar, and quickly forced the tapout. With his performance, Brandao was awarded Fight of the Night as well as Submission of the Night honors giving him a total of $80,000 in bonuses. During the post-fight interview Diego proclaimed of his mother; "The only thing on my mind to buy her a house". Brandao fought Darren Elkins on May 26, 2012 at UFC 146. Brandao lost the fight via unanimous decision. Brandao fought and defeated Joey Gambino on October 13, 2012 at UFC 153 via unanimous decision.http://www.sherdog.com/news/news/UFC-153-Results-Silva-vs-Bonnar-PlaybyPlay-Updates-46301 Brandao faced Pablo Garza on April 6, 2013 at UFC on Fuel TV 9. . He won the fight via first round submission. Brandao faced Daniel Pineda on August 17, 2013 at UFC Fight Night 26. He won the back-and-forth fight via unanimous decision. Brandao faced Dustin Poirier on December 28, 2013 at UFC 168. Brandao weighed in at 153 pounds, seven pounds over the accepted 146-pound limit for a Featherweight non-title fight. Brandao would continue to cut weight and weighed in an hour later, but could only get down to 151.5 pounds. He was fined 25 percent of his purse, but the bout went on as scheduled. He lost the fight via KO in the first round. Brandao was expected to face Will Chope on March 23, 2014 at UFC Fight Night 38. However, Chope was released from UFC when documents were released that showed Chope was discharged from the U.S. Air Force for domestic violence towards his ex-wife. Brandao is expected to face promotional newcomer Brian Ortega on May 31, 2014 at The Ultimate Fighter Brazil 3 Finale. Championships and accomplishments Mixed Martial Arts *Ultimate Fighting Championship''' **The Ultimate Fighter: Team Bisping vs. Team Miller Featherweight Tournament Winner **First ever Brazilian to win The Ultimate Fighter **Fight of the Night (One time) **Submission of the Night (One time) Mixed martial arts record References External links * *UFC Profile Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:People from Manaus Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Featherweights